


What Keeps the Ship Steady

by a_cael



Category: One Piece
Genre: A smidge of romance, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Melancholy, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cael/pseuds/a_cael
Summary: It is Brook's duty to provide music, may it be for a happy celebration or a temporary farewell.
Relationships: Brook & Calico Yorki, Brook & Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompts _Detached_ , _Reflective_ , _Identify_ , _Visitor_ , _Obnoxious_ , and _Harmonious_ from my other fic [The Promises we Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729302). One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

Fate is a funny thing, Brook mused as he whistled his way to the crow’s nest for his watch with his violin tucked under his arm (but he has no arm to speak of, yohohoho).

It was like any other day when they landed on this autumn island three days before. Lots were drawn to assign tasks and he, Robin, and Chopper drew the short straws. None of them minded, in fact, he and Robin busied themselves reorganizing things in the library while Chopper replenished his supply of rumble balls. They had sandwiches and fresh juice for lunch then returned to their usual music composing, reading, and medicine making activities after.

It was around two when Zoro suddenly climbed into the ship with a woman in his arms. They were shocked when they realized it was that marine from Punk Hazard, the one who was reportedly missing after an ambush. The woman, _Captain_ _Tashigi of the G-5_ as Robin helpfully reminded, looked distraught but soon launched into an angry banter with Zoro. They let them sort it out in the sick bay (Robin didn’t even used her powers to spy) but since both were shouting so loud they could wake the dead (though Brook is both dead and awake, yohohoho), they figured out that Zoro found the marine by sheer luck and took her to Sunny despite her protests. Needless to say, she wasn’t happy about it.

The others have returned by then and the cook immediately attacked Zoro, claiming that “the marimo had the audacity to kidnap a lady!” Nami hit him and told Zoro to return the marine to which the latter answered with a glare. Robin suggested they keep Tashigi as hostage and this started a long argument. In the end, Nami agreed to contact the marines in exchange for berries. Tashigi was furious but Luffy assured her safety and if she gets bored, she could “polish swords with Zoro, right Zoro?” Her face went red, and Zoro and Sanji hit Luffy for his innocent words.

Brook massaged the huge bump on his skull (how he acquired such despite lack of skin is out of the question), courtesy of Nami when he asked for Tashigi’s panties during dinner. The crew was livelier than ever since her appearance… Luffy and Ussop invited her to their games which she refused but gave in when the boys brought Chopper to the discussion. Sanji lavished her with compliments and desserts and asked every ten minutes if she needed anything, although the cook’s behavior was given. Franky coaxed her into a debate about weapons and ships. Brook himself earned a smile when he entertained her with well-known Grandline tunes. She seemed to fit in…with the exception of Zoro. They bicker a lot. Sanji would then kick Zoro and Tashigi would earn shrewd looks from Nami and Robin. Brook thinks Tashigi is actually more terrified of the two women than the men.

He settled by the window and sighed. The night was quiet, the waves peaceful, and the cloudless sky was full of stars. It was a lovely yet lonesome sight. Brook preferred the day where he could bask in the sun and witness the crew’s shenanigans. He tucked his violin under his chin (mandible) and positioned his bow above the strings.

_"A blue-eyed maiden, a fair-headed sailor_

_Two young lovers, childhood friends they were_

_She was there to support him_

_He came back to her in return…"_

Halfway into the song and he could hear voices coming from the deck. He craned his neck (spine?) to see what it was all about.

“Oh.”

He could make out the younger swordsman’s green hair and the glint from… that was the marine lady’s glasses, isn’t it? What are they doing on deck in the middle of the night when Chopper specifically ordered Tashigi to take plenty of rest? Then it clicked when Brook noticed their positions and that their movements were to the beat of his violin. _They were dancing._ _Zoro and Tashigi were dancing_. And all the strange looks, the bickering, Zoro’s blatant over-protectiveness and all of his not-so-Zoro actions when they found out about the ambush finally made sense.

“Ah, to be young…”

The discovery touched Brook and he didn’t have the heart (because he had none, yohohoho) to stop playing. Music is his life and soul but there’s a reason why he rarely played this particular one.

_Brook smiled and tried to raise his head from his pillow to look at his captain._

_“Ah, Yorki san! Came to visit your old friend on his sickbed?”_

_“I need to see the idiot who jumped into the water knowing he ate a goddamm devil fruit,” Calico Yorki replied with humour. Brook laughed._

_“I’m sorry, Yorki san. It’s a reflex to dive in after a fallen crewmate, devil fruit or not.”_

_Yorki chuckled and took the violin sitting on top of the table. Brook’s eyes twinkled as he watched him tune the instrument._

_“You’re going to play for me? I’m honored!"_

_Yorki simply smiled._

_Surprisingly, the piece was new to Brook. The tempo was slower and had more melancholic ring to it than what Yorki usually prefers. It was mesmerizing and Brook found himself closing his eyes._

_“That was beautiful, Yorki san!” he cheered happily after the last notes faded._

_“It is. I knew you would like it.”_

_“I loved it. How come you don’t play it more often?”_

_Yorki’s smile faded._

_“You want to know what it’s about?”_

_“Yes! Surely a charming piece of music has equally charming lyrics?”_

_“In a way, it is.”_

_"A blue-eyed maiden, a fair-headed sailor_

_Two young lovers, childhood friends they were_

_She was there to support him_

_He came back to her in return…"_

_“Sometimes, the most beautiful melodies are of tragic love songs; just like how the most beautiful smiles hide the most painful heartaches,” said Yorki as he watched tears fall down Brook’s face._

_“B-But why must it e-end like that?”_

_Brook took the handkerchief from Yorki’s hand and blew his nose with it._

_“Brook, my friend. Have you ever thought of quitting sailing because of one tragic event?”_

_“Well... that would be unfortunate but I don’t think it would stop me from doing something I love. I would pick up the pieces and move on, I suppose.”_

_“That’s what I thought you’d say.”_

_“Of course!” Brook exclaimed, scandalized. “Would you say otherwise, Yorki san?”_

_“Not exactly but let me tell you, not all people have the courage to do that. Sometimes, they choose to give up.”_

_“But Yorki san, wouldn’t that be just an easy way out? You wouldn’t gain anything if you don’t work hard for it, you know.”_

_Brook suddenly felt ten years younger with the look his captain gave him._

_“Is giving up really an easy way out?”_

_“Where are you going with…?”_

_Fresh tears streamed down Brook’s face when he finally understood._

_“Yes and no. Personally, I’ve always thought that living with regrets isn’t an easy way out.”_

_All shame is forgotten when Brook starts bawling loudly._

_“Oh Yorki san! Why would you torment your poor old friend like this?”_

_Yorki laughs and puts back the violin on the table._

_“It’s your punishment for being an idiot. You’re a hammer now so don’t jump into the water unless you want to kill yourself, got that?”_

_“Yes, Captain.”_

_“Good. Now stay here and rest.”_

The last notes of the song drifted into the night before Brook turned to the calm presence behind him.

“Good evening, Robin san. I don’t mind your company but isn’t your shift in a few more hours?”

Robin smiled and let her phantom hands place down the tray containing a cup of tea and coffee on the couch.

“ _A chest of unsent letters_. I was intrigued someone still knows this tune. A peculiar choice for our audience tonight, however.”

“Yohohoho! To be fair, I wasn’t even expecting an audience, Robin san.”

The pair in question were now dancing in silence, in a close embrace, and with Tashigi’s head resting on Zoro’s shoulder.

“And they were arguing nonstop during dinner,” Robin sighed as she turned away from the scene.

“Tashigi san can certainly ruffle Zoro san’s feathers like no other,” Brook agreed. “Do these two realize how they look like to the rest of us? Knowing Zoro san, I had assumed that those strange looks they were giving each other had no deeper meaning. I see now that my instincts were right all along.”

“I think the crew already knows, except perhaps our dear captain and doctor.”

“Ah, but it’s sad they try to hide it even when they’re amongst friends.”

Robin nodded, her knowing eyes staring into the night sky.

“I met her in Loguetown where I assume our swordsman saw her first as well. Admittedly, she was weak and I had no trouble defeating her. But her determination makes up for it and we saw that in Punk Hazard.”

“A lively young woman, truly fit to become a marine.”

“If you discount her clumsiness, that is.”

“Yohohoho! I find it amusing how one could trip so much on virtually nothing! No wonder Zoro san is like a fierce watchdog around her.”

“Don’t let him hear that.”

Brook chuckled.

“But to be serious, of all people in this crew, I didn’t expect Zoro san to form such a relationship. And with a marine at that! Tashigi san is truly a special young lady…even though she doesn’t want me to see her panties!”

“You’re worried about them, aren’t you?”

Brook’s mouth (or set of jaws rather) fell open. 

“A little, Miss Nico Robin. You know how the song goes. It could happen to anyone and I certainly don’t want it to happen on these two.”

“Such a kind hearted thought, Mister Musician. But if anyone could make it, it would be them.”

“You sound so sure.” 

“Why not? They have already put their professions, ideals, and…ah, temperaments aside so it would only make sense that time and distance would hardly make a difference.”

“That makes me feel so much better, Robin san!”

Robin turned away from the window and smiled.

“Have faith in them. After all, aren’t swordsmen famous for their stubbornness?”

“Indeed, indeed! Now I have some words in my head waiting to be put into music! It’s nothing like _A chest of unsent letters_ so if you don’t mind, Robin san?”

“Not at all.”

Robin made herself comfortable on the couch with a book in hand while Brook prepared his violin. It was still dark outside but in a few more hours, dawn, then morning will come upon them. Zoro and Tashigi’s time will be cut short and they will be back to two people on the opposite sides of the law. Tashigi will soon be picked up by her men and who knows how many islands they would stop by, enemies they would face, months, years would pass before they could see each other again. The sea is a vast place and both have chosen such dangerous paths.

_“…I don’t think it would stop me from doing something I love…”_

_“…aren’t swordsmen famous for their stubbornness?”_

Brook is thrice Robin’s age but he will always respect her wisdom. He peered into the window for the last time and chuckled when he saw a heated argument going on as if there wasn’t a tender moment earlier.

_I will see you again, my dear_

_Not tomorrow, the day after, not even soon..._

Bow poised above the violin strings, Brook began to play. It is his duty to provide music, may it be for a happy celebration or a temporary farewell.

_I will see you again, my dear_

_Not tomorrow, the day after, not even soon_

_The waves of the blue sea keeps us apart_

_But those same waves will lead me back to you_

_What we have is not perfect, I know_

_It’s like a ship passing through a storm_

_Like our arguments and silent glares_

_Or ideals that defy each other_

_It’s not always a smooth sailing, it’s true_

_And others would tell us to give up_

_But my love for you will never fade_

_For that love is what keeps the ship steady_

**_Bonus_ **

“Zoro?”

“Hmm?”

“You do realize we’re being watched, right?”

“Yes, and?”

“We.are.being.watched!”

“Do you really have to pause after each word?"

“Yes! Because we’re on the deck in the middle of the night with some of your crew watching us and you.are.groping.me!”

“Pfft! You’re on a pirate ship, woman. You’re really worried about decorum right now?”

“Urgh! You…you…”

“What?”

“RORONOA, YOU ASSHOLE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mandible- the lower jaw bone
> 
> The lyrics (if you can even call them that) are entirely mine.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no music expert but I can assure you guys that _A Chest of Unsent Letters_ is my own creation. I had to put it on a separate chapter so it will not disrupt the flow of the story. Thank you.

**A Chest of Unsent Letters**

A blue-eyed maiden, a fair-headed sailor

Two young lovers, childhood friends they were

She was there to support him

He came back to her in return

Weeks into months, months into years

The distance is painful, time is too slow

Waiting becomes unbearable

They began to drift apart

We’re too different, he says

You never listen, she retorts

The silence was deafening

They were strangers once more

_Farewell, for both our sakes_

_There is no future between us_

_Maybe it’s for the best_

_If we don’t see each other again_

She swallowed her tears and walked away

Went to the fields and toiled hard to forget

Soon found a husband and started afresh

But lost her life to her first-born child

He put his chin up and walked away

Went to the ship and sailed day and night

Wrote letters each day but kept them in a chest

Until an illness made him breathe his last

_Farewell, for both our sakes_

_There is no future between us_

_Maybe it’s for the best_

_If we don’t see each other again_

His mate took the chest and went on shore

Promised to find the woman the letters were for

Learns her fate and finds her daughter instead

And a second chest of letters placed on a grave


End file.
